


Soft

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: Georges dad bod is quite delicious.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Soft

It was in the evening when both got ready to go to bed. George was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth while Ringo came into the bath as well. The elder got behind George, wrapping his arms around him, his head resting on his shoulder, he gently caressed his sides, moving his hands under the youngers pyjama. "Hmm, yer getting soft." He mumbled against his neck, gently moving his hands over his sides and over his tummy as well. "Is this a bad thing?" The younger mumbled before he finished brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth with some water. "No,of course not. I think it suits you, tho I am surprised your body could actually put on weight, I always thought you could eat what you want and not gain anything at all." Ringo said and placed a kiss on his neck. "Well, things change when you get older." He chuckled softly. "We get wrinkles, or gain weight, things start to hang, hair turns grey... just the way of life." George said and turned around so he could kiss his lover. "I love getting older with you together." Richard mumbled against his lips before he kissed back lovingly. "Come...let's go to bed." He said and smiled, taking his hand and guiding him to their bedroom. George laid down and smiled softly "You don't mind the little extra weight?" He mumbled and Ringo got on the bed as well, pecking his cheek. "Of course not, I am glad when yer healthy and happy and you having a good appetite is nothing bad." George blushed a little and Richard came closer, unbuttoning some buttons of his shirt. "I can show you how much I love you, your body and your soul." He smiled and gently put off his shirt, revealing his upper body. George laid back against some pillows and relaxed a little more. 

Richard lowered his head to kiss his neck and chest, his hands traveling over his sides and thighs. He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking softly on the plumb nub while he gently caressed the other with his free hand, rubbing and pinching gently. George moaned softly, gently caressing the others head and playing a little with his hair. Ringos mouth began to kiss down to his tummy, nibbling softly on the skin before he placed a kiss on his belly button. His hand stroke along his sides, feeling the soft flesh, squeezing a little before he stroked down to his thighs and pulling down his pyjama pants. George helped him getting the pants off his legs and spread them a little,getting more comfortable. Ringo smiled gently, kissing his thighs softly and running his hands over them. "I love the little extra weight, more to grab on." he spoke softly and kissed all the way up to his belly again, peppering the small bulge with soft kisses. George was blushing while he watched the elder kissing his body. Ringos hand trailed over his sides up to his chest again, playing a little with the plumb nipples. "You are sexy babe, I hope you know that. " George gently caressed the others cheek. "I love all of you, from your long hair to your beautiful eyebrows." He looked up at the younger before he laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. George shifted a little as well so he was laying on his side. Richard smiled, gently caressing the youngers arse. He squeezed it gently, running his hand over the nice curve while he placed kisses along Georges neck, biting softly. "God, you feel so good with your new curves." He whispered in his ear. "I bet a g-string would suit you even better now." He grinned and reached for the lube in their drawer. George looked over his shoulder to look at the elder "I love you Ritchie." The drummer nodded softly "And I love you babe." He put some of the liquid on his finger and began to put it around his hole. The younger moaned softly and sat up a little so he could get on all fours. "Come on babe... fuck me." He said lowly and looked back at Richard. The elder licked his lips and nodded softly, getting some more lube on his dick before he positioned himself behind the other. Before he spread his cheeks to enter him he gave his arse a nice slap, grinning a little. Slowly he began to push in, squeezing his cheeks gently while he pushed further inside. The musician groaned and George began to moan as well, grabbing his pillow while Ringo went all the way in. "Oh god... yes... Ritchie."he panted faintly, eyes closed while small moans escaped his lips. The elder was now grabbing George by his sides, squeezing the soft flesh while he began to move in and out, fucking him slowly at first. "Yeah... yeah, god... please harder Ringo." George mumbled and Ringo began to pick up speed, fucking him more roughly. His hands were now around the others middle, gently rubbing over his tummy before he grabbed his cock with one hand, the other still caressing his belly and chest. He bend a little over the younger so he could kiss his back and neck as well. "Hmm, you feel heavenly babe." He muttered under his breath, now pounding hard into his lover. George gasped softly when he felt Ringo hitting that sweet spot, moaning lowly. "There babe... keep fucking me hard." He almost begged, enjoying how Ringo touched him everywhere he could reach, his cock twitching when he was rubbing his belly or chest. Richard was keeping a fast pace, trying to hit that certain spot over and over again, at the same time stroking his mans cock. It didn't take long and George was close, groaning lustfully and throwing his head back before he came. Ringo kept on stroking him, feeling his warm seed running over his hand and landing on the sheets. "F...fuck babe..." the elder couldn't hold back any longer and came deep inside the guitarist, grunting.  
The aftermath of their lovemaking was something George always appreciated a lot, Ringo was such a caring partner, always thinking about everything. They were laying next to eachother on their bed before Ringo got up to get a wet cloth so he could clean the other. He laid down on his side and began to wipe away the semen on Georges middle. When he was done he drew some small circles on the pale skin, playing a little with his belly button. "Best sex since some time." He said and grinned "I appreciate your softening features." Placing a kiss on Georges cheek. The younger smiled softly, finding it quite cute that Ringo liked his somewhat softer body. "You really don't mind huh?" The drummer shook his head "A little more Georgie to grab on." He joked and kissed him gently while his hand gently rubbed his belly and chest. "I love you - no matter what babe." He whispered and George leaned in for a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
